A Teen Titans New Years
by Clan Titan
Summary: This story is based on the love between Raven and Beastboy, and Starfire and Robin
1. Two Days Before New Years Eve

Disclaimer- I do not own, nor do I claim to own any teen titans characters.....I only own other characters.  
  
A Teen Titans New Years-  
  
Chapter One- Two Days Before New Years Eve-  
  
Cyborg: Beastboy! Stop playing those videogames and help with the decorations  
  
*Beastboy gets up*   
  
Beastboy: All right, all right.....It's not like it's tomorrow or anything.   
  
*Enters Robin and Starfire*   
  
*Starfire yawns*   
  
Starfire: Good morning friends.  
  
*Robin hugs Starfire and smiles*   
  
Robin: Good morning to you too.  
  
*Raven looks over to Beastboy with a slight smile while he and Cyborg race to see who puts up decorations faster*   
  
Beastboy: Ha! I won!  
  
*Cyborg gets mad*   
  
*Starfire looks to Robin*   
  
Starfire: So Robin, how many days do we have left until New Years Eve?  
  
Robin: Two I think.  
  
Starfire: This is going to be ever so much fun!  
  
That Night:  
  
*Robin walks into his and Starfire's room after going to the bathroom*   
  
Starfire: I just added the Christmas Photos to our photo album.  
  
*Robin has a flash back of Christmas Day*   
  
Only two chapters to go my friends 


	2. The Christmas Flashback

Disclaimer- I do not own, nor do I claim to own any teen titans characters.....I only own other characters.  
  
A Teen Titans New Years-  
  
Chapter Two- The Christmas Flashback  
  
Robin: Wake up everybody!, It's Christmas!  
  
*Beastboy runs into the kitchen*   
  
Beastboy: I'll make breakfast.  
  
Cyborg: Oh no you don't, I'm fixing some real food  
  
*Beastboy gets a little ticked but a smile comes on his face when Raven walks in the room*  
  
Beastboy: Hey Raven...Merry Christmas.  
  
*they both look up as they are standing under a sprig of mistletoe......Beastboy gets a huge grin on his face as Raven blushes.....after a few seconds they kiss....it feels as though the room is spinning around them as the others watch in amazement*   
  
Beastboy: Wow...  
  
*the ground shook a little as Raven was quite emotional at the time*  
  
Later That Day- Presents-  
  
*They each open up their gifts. Cyborg got a new ps2 from Beastboy, a Gateway computer from Robin, a heavy metal CD from Starfire, and a Silver hooded cloak from Raven. Beastboy got a new Xbox from Cyborg, a Rolex wristwatch from Robin, a rock n roll CD from Starfire, and a Green hooded cloak from Raven. Raven got a bunch of books she's been wanting from Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire, but Beastboy wanted to give Raven something extra special, he bought her a pair of diamond earrings. *after opening her new earrings (she secretly wanted them) Raven jumped up and gave Beastboy another kiss like when they were under the mistletoe* Robin got a new device for his utility belt from Cyborg, a gameboy advance from Beastboy, a rock n roll CD and a kiss from Starfire (different than Beastboy's), and a red hooded cloak from Raven. And last, but definately not least, Starfire got a hand-made Starfire Plushie in great detail from Cyborg (he has the scars to prove it), Beastboy knew what Cyborg was going to give Starfire so he learned how to sew as fast as he could and made some little outfits for the plushie Starfire to wear, Raven was busy sewing too apparently because she gave Starfire an orange hooded cloak (gotta love those cloaks man), and perhaps what everyone was waiting for this whole time....Robin's gift to Starfire was none other than......a diamond necklace. *Starfire was so please she was speechless....so she did the only thing that she felt she could.....she kissed him as everyone in the room suddenly started clapping turns out Robin had the that present planned out, he even had beast boy take a photo of her opening her presents*  
  
Late That night- Bedtime-  
  
*Raven finally decided to accept Beastboy's offer to move into his room*   
  
*Beastboy had his room clean for several weeks just incase*   
  
*Robin and Starfire decided to live in the same room as well and use the other rooms for a hot tub and party room*   
  
Only one chapter to go my friends 


	3. After Flashback

Disclaimer- I do not own, nor do I claim to own any teen titans characters.....I only own other characters.  
  
A Teen Titans New Years-  
  
Chapter Three- After Flashback-  
  
Two Days Later- The Party-  
  
*Everyone is there, all the Teen's in the Town that they know, Robin and Starfire are in the hot tub, Raven and Beastboy are talking to Aqualad*  
  
Beastboy: Hey Aqualad, ready for that race?  
  
Aqualad: Sure, meet me out in the back.  
  
*five minutes later everyone is outside, except for a few teens that are sneaking in beers and weed.*  
  
*At the beginning of the race Raven gives Beastboy a goodluck kiss, and cheered him on the whole time, so of course he won, then he did a strange victory dance....O.o*   
  
*When everyone returned inside they saw two teens drinking and spoking weed, Raven simply says her magic words and levitates them to jail*   
  
*2 hours later*   
  
*Everyone besides the teen titans counts down*   
  
*10*   
  
*Raven looks at Beastboy*  
  
*9*   
  
*Beastboy looks at Raven*   
  
*8*   
  
*Starfire looks at Robin*   
  
*7*  
  
*Robin looks at Starfire*  
  
*6*  
  
*Raven and Beastboy kiss*   
  
*5* *Starfire and Robin kiss*   
  
*4*   
  
*Cyborg watches*   
  
*3* *Everyone claps*   
  
*2* *Cyborg starts crying*   
  
*1*   
  
*Blackfire kisses Cyborg (surprised? :p)*   
  
***Happy New Years!!!***  
  
A Happy New Years Indeed ;)  
  
The End  
  
I hope you enjoyed my little big story, this is my first effort, so don't be too critical ;) 


End file.
